First Year at Hogwarts
by Green Shooter Nanodayo
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan di kompartemen, menjadikan mereka bersahabat. Keseharian Al dan kawan-kawannya sebagai siswa tahun pertama di Hogwarts. Chapter 2 Updated. Title Changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Years at Hogwarts**

* * *

Green Shooter Nanodayo proud to publish a fiction.

Cast : Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Malfoy, OC, and Many More

Disclaimer of this fiction is belong to me. But, the cast is belong to Mrs. J. K. Rowling

I'm sorry for the typos. But, i hope your criticsm on Review.

* * *

Mereka semua sudah di Diagon Alley untuk membeli keperluan-keperluan untuk James dan Al. Waktu memang masih tergolong pagi, namun Diagon Alley sudah ramai seperti biasanya. Harry Potter berjalan bersama Ginny Potter yang diikuti oleh James, Al, dan Lily Potter. Mereka berjalan menuju Gringgotts dan mengambil banyak Galleon dari brankas mereka yang letaknya bermil-mil jauhnya dibawah tanah kota London.

"Oke Al, kau ingin membeli hewan peliharaan apa tidak? James sudah punya Arnold (Kucing berbulu lebat berwarna putih)." Tanya Harry.

"Kurasa, aku ingin punya Burung Hantu sendiri. Maksudku, supaya Dad tidak usah menunggu Harold (Burung hantu keluarga Potter yang mirip Hedwig)."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke Eeylops Owl Emporium"

Al tampak sumringah. Sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki burung hantu sendiri. Ia berharap memiliki burung hantu yang seperti Harold.

"Oke. Kau masuklah lebih dahulu dan pilih burung hantu yang ingin kau miliki. Aku, Mummy dan Lily akan menemani James untuk membeli sapu baru. Dan setelah itu, kau bisa langsung ke Ollivanders. Kami akan menyusulmu disana." Kata Harry. Al langsung masuk ke Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Bel pintu bergemirincing. Al masuk ke dalam toko itu sendiri. Dia melihat burung hantu yang gagah berbulu seputih salju yang ada pada sangkar besar berwarna coklat mengkilap. Ia langsung menetapkan pilihannya pada burung hantu itu. Nampaknya ia benar benar menginginkan burung hantu yang mirip dengan Harold.

"Tertarik dengan yang satu itu, _dear?"_

"A-ah. Sepertinya begitu."

"Seleramu bagus. Burung itu baru datang dua hari yang lalu. Indah bukan?"

"I-iya."

"Kau mau membeli yang satu itu?"

"Iya, _please_."

Nyonya penjual burung hantu itu pun mengeluarkan burung hantu itu dari sangkarnya. Memberi beberapa tetesan dari botol yang berwarna merah pekat ke dalam paruhnya. Memeriksa semua tubuhnya dan akhirnya berkata bahwa burung hantu itu dalam kondisi sehat.

"Kau bisa membeli ini, _dear_. Ini sepuluh Galleon." Al mengambil sangkar itu, Lalu membayarnya. Dan setelah itu Al pergi keluar dari Eeylops Owl Emporium, untuk menuju ke Ollivanders.

Al berjalan sendirian hingga di ujung gang sambil membawa kandang burung hantunya. Memang terlihat merepotkan mencari toko Ollivander ditengah keramaian sambil membawa sangkar yang tidak kecil ukurannya. Namun, tak begitu lama, Al menemukan toko itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Lelaki tua yang menurutnya Ollivanders itu sendiri datang menghampirinya. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Ingin membeli tongkat pertamamu?"

"Ya. _Please._"

"Sebelum itu, apakah kau kidal?"

"Tidak, _sir_."

"Baik. Sebentar, mungkin ku kira tongkat ini bagus untukmu. Kayu Mahoni dengan inti Unicorn, sebelas setengah inch, lentur, cocok untuk segala mantra, dan kutukan." Ollivander menyerahkan tongkat itu ke Al. Al menerimanya dengan hati hati. "Coba kau gerakkan." Sambungnya. Al seketika menggerakkan tongkatnya.

AJAIB, kotak tempat tongkat yang ditawarkan kepada albus yang ada di meja, melayang. Mr. Ollivanders hampir melongo namun ia langsung menyadari bahwa mulutnya membuka. "Apakah kau pernah belajar mantra sebelumnya?" Tanyanya

"Belum." Jawab Al singkat.

Mr. Ollivanders lalu memberi tahu al tentang arti dari kejadian tadi. Yaitu, bahwa setiap tongkat memiliki jiwa untuk memilih pemegangnya. Setelah itu, Al membayar tujuh galleons kepada Mr. Ollivander. Tepat saat Al keluar, Harry, Ginny, James, dan Lily menghampiri Al.

"Bagaimana?"

"_Fantastic_"

"Hah?"

"Kau akan kuceritakan ketika kita sudah di Hogwarts, James."

"Oh, oke. Tapi kau kan nanti Slytherin. Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan Gryffindor."

"James!"

"Bercanda lho Al, jangan dianggap serius."

"Hmmm"

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju Flourish and Blotts untuk membeli buku-buku sekolah James dan Al. Namun, Al, James, dan Lily tidak ikut karena mereka ingin memakan Ice-Cream di Florean Fortesque. James sambil membawa sapu berbungkus kertas dan Al membawa kandang besar berisi burung hantu seputih salju yang tampak anggun bertengger pada dahan di dalam kandang.

Setelah semua keperluan selesai dibeli termasuk seragam, perkamen dan perlengkapan tulis-menulis, periuk―_cauldron, _mereka-pun kembali ke leaky cauldron dan pulang. Sesampainya dirumah, Mereka tidak langsung tidur.

"Sudah kau namakan, Burung hantu itu?" Tanya Harry.

"Belum Dad. Lihatlah, ia mirip dengan Harold ya." Kata Al

"Ya. Mirip. Bahkan sangat mirip dengan Hedwig."

"Iyakah? Kalau begitu kita namakan saja Hedwig. Boleh kan Dad?"

"Tentu saja. Oke, burung hantu itu resmi bernama Hedwig."

"Hai Hedwig, terbang ke sini." Al memanggil burung hantunya. Hedwig-pun terbang kearahnya. Nampaknya ia sudah tahu namanya adalah Hedwig― memang burung yang cerdas.

"Oke, al. Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur. Nanti Mum yang akan menyiapkan segala keperluanmu." Nasehat Harry. Al langsung naik ke kamarnya setelah memasukkan Hedwig ke sangkarnya.

Semalaman Al tak bisa tidur. Ia terlalu memikirkan ketakutannya akan asrama Slytherin. Hingga hal itu membuat Al bangun terlambat keesokan harinya.

"_Come on _Al, bangun. Cepat mandi lalu makan. Kita tak ingin ketinggalan kereta kan?"

Seluruh keluarga Potter satu-per-satu masuk ke Peron 9 ¾. Menembus tembok kokoh diantara peron 9 dan 10 yang ada di stasiun King Cross. Hingga tampak kereta uap yang berwarna Merah dan Hitam yang bagian depan lokomotifnya bertuliskan HOGWARTS EXPRESS. James dan Al masuk ke salah satu gerbong di kereta itu bersama Rose, putri _paman_ Ron dan _uncle _Hermoine. Peluit panjang berbunyi. Kereta mulai berjalan, dan mereka ―James, Al, dan Rose― melambaikan tangan ke Harry, Ginny, Lily, dan keluarga Weasley.

Al sedang berjalan menyusuri kompartemen-kompartemen kereta bersama James untuk mencari kompartemen kosong. Dilihatnya, ada satu kompartemen yang hanya ditempati oleh seorang anak berambut pirang mengkilat yang disisir rapi sedang duduk terbosan-bosan ―mungkin karena tidak ada teman mengobrol.

"James, disini ya?"

"Tunggu, itu pasti Scorpius."

"Scor―Scor―siapa?"

"Scorpius, anak tunggal keluarga Malfoy."

"Tak apa lah, duduk saja. Toh perang sudah berakhir, dan ayahnya bukan lagi Death Eater―Pelahap Maut."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Dari Mummy-ku." Tampak seorang anak perempuan berambut merah bergabung dengan Al dan James.

"Rosie! Dari mana saja kau? Kukira kau sudah menemukan kompartemen dan meninggalkan kami." tanya James antusias―Rose adalah sepupu Al dan James.

"Maaf James, aku dari kamar mandi. Tunggu apa lagi, ayo masuk!" Ajak Rose dengan cengirannya.

Albus lalu membuka pintu kompartemen itu. Reflek, Scorpius yang tadinya memandang keluar jendela langsung menoleh ke pintu.

"Bolehkah?" Albus berkata hati-hati kepada Scorpius sambil menunjuk kursi kosong.

"Tentu saja, silahkan, silahkan." Jawab Scorpius riang. Kontan, hal ini membuat Al, James, dan Rose kaget.

"Kenapa hanya diam?" Tanya Scorpius kepada Al, James, dan Rose yang tampaknya sedang tercengang.

Al, James, dan Rose duduk. Mereka duduk dengan James disebelah Scorpius dan Al dihadapan Scorpius serta Rose berhadapan dengan James.

"Perkenalkan, aku Scorpius Malfoy. Kalian bisa panggil aku Scorpie." Suaranya terdengar kelewat riang.

"Aku James, Ini Rose sepupuku, dan itu Al adikku." Kata James.

"Oh, hai James, Al, Rose, Kalian sudah menebak akan masuk asrama mana?"

"Aku sudah pasti Gryffindor." Sahut James.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Scorpius dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ini tahun keduaku di Hogwarts."

"Oh, maaf. Kalau kau Rose?"

"Emm, mungkin Gryffindor, karena Daddy dan Mummy-ku Gryffindor. Para kakak dari Daddy-ku Gryffindor, Kakek dan Nenekku Gryffindor, Adik dari Daddyku ―Mummy-nya Al dan James― Juga Gryffindor, Daddy-nya James dan Al juga Gryffindor, jadi, yah, hampir seluruh keluargaku itu Gryffindor" Jawab Rose antusias.

"Whoa, itu panjang sekali. Mungkin kau Gryffindor. Kalau kau Al?"

"Aku? Mungkin Gryffindor juga karena Dad dan Mummy-ku Gryffindor. Tapi entahlah, yang penting jangan sampai masuk Slytherin." Jawab Al malas.

"Kenapa? Dad dan Mummy-ku Slytherin. Tetapi mereka hebat." Jawab Scorpius agak tersinggung.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Keluarga ayah baptis Daddy-ku juga hampir semuanya Slytherin―Yah, walaupun ayah baptis Daddy-ku sendiri itu Gryffindor."

"Oh." Jawab Scorpius tampak puas karena ia tidak membenci Slytherin. Rupanya dia sudah melupakan omongan Al tentang ketakutannya terhadap Slytherin.

"Kalau kau Scorp?" Tanya James.

"Mungkin aku Slytherin. Karena hampir keseluruhan anggota keluarga besarku dari kakek canggahnya kakek canggahku adalah Slytherin. Yah kecuali salah satu sepupu nenek-ku adalah Gryffindor. Tapi aku sangat ingin masuk Asrama Gryffindor, kau tahu."

"Kenapa?" Tanya James―terlihat dari raut mukanya ia sangat antusias.

"Karena aku suka singa."

"Cuma karena itu?"

"Bukan juga sih, tapi―" Tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen terbuka, tampak seorang laki-laki membawa troli penuh makanan dan gula-gula. "Mau beli kudapan, _dear_?"

"Eh, dimana nenek yang biasanya menjual kudapan?" Tanya James.

"Dia pensiun, aku yang menggantikannya."

"Oh, kurasa aku ingin beli dua permen _drooble,_ satu cokelat kodok, dan satu _Bertie Botts _kacang segala rasa." Kata James, laki-laki itupun kemudian langsung mengambilkan apa yang James inginkan.

"Aku juga, seperti James." Kata Rose

"James?" Tanya laki-laki pembawa troli kudapan itu bingung.

"Oh, maksudku, dua permen _drooble_, satu cokelat kodok, dan satu _Bertie Botts _kacang segala rasa."

"Ooh, ini." kata laki-laki itu setelah menemukan apa yang Rosie mau.

"Kalau aku, empat permen labu saja." Kata Al.

"Aku dua permen labu dan satu coklat kodok." Kata Scorpius.

"Nah, ini yang kalian mau."

"Oke terima kasih." Kata Scorpius.

"Jadi, punyaku semua berapa?" Tanya James

"Ya, punyaku berapa?" Sahut Rose

"Ah, dua permen _drooble_ itu empat knut, satu cokelat kodok itu sepuluh knut, dan satu _Bertie Botts_ kacang segala rasa itu lima knut. Jadi semua sembilan belas knut." Rose dan James membayarnya dengan masing-masing satu sickle kepada laki-laki penjual kudapan. Masing-masing dari mereka mendapat kembalian 7 knut.

"Aku?"

"Ah, empat permen labu ya? Cukup delapan knut saja." Albus langsung membayar dengan uang knut-nya yang kebetulan jumlahnya tepat ada delapan.

"Kalau aku?"

"Empat knut, dan sepuluh knut. Jadi semua empat belas knut." Scorpius membayar dengan uang sicklenya. Setelah Scorpius mendapatkan uang kembaliannya laki-laki penjual kudapan itupun pergi.

Seorang dengan jubah hitam seragam datang ke kompartemen mereka. Mereka semua mengira dia adalah prefek karena lencana dengan _emboss_ P besar berwarna emas ada di dadanya. "Sebaiknya kalian bersiap mengenakan jubah seragam sekarang supaya tidak terburu-buru. Kita akan sampai di stasiun Hogsmeade kira-kira setengah jam lagi." lalu kemudian orang itu pergi ke kompartemen lain untuk memberitahu hal yang sama pada anak-anak yang lain.

Mereka semua langsung berganti pakaian―tidak dengan Rose tentunya, Ia harus ke toilet dahulu untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah mereka semua selesai berganti masih tersisa kira-kira seperempat jam lagi untuk sampai ke stasiun Hogsmeade. Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan memakan kudapan-kudapan yang tadi mereka beli. James dan Rose sedang memakan sambil bertukar kacang segala rasa mereka, Al dan Scorpius sedang menikmati permen labu mereka dalam diam.

Bunyi peluit panjang kereta terdengar keras, tanda mereka sudah sampai di stasiun Hogsmeade. James sudah tidak sabar untuk menjalani tahun keduanya di Hogwarts. Sedangkan Al, Rose, Dan Scorpius tegang karena mereka sebentar lagi akan di seleksi. Jantung mereka bertiga berdegup kencang.

"Oke, aku akan turun duluan. _Bye._"

"Kenapa kita tidak bersama dengan James?" Tanya Rose

"Kita akan naik perahu, sedangkan James akan naik kereta yang ditarik Thestral" Jawab Al.

"Loh, kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kita tahun pertama, dan dia tahun kedua. Siswa tahun kedua dan diatasnya akan naik kereta yang ditarik oleh Thestral. Sedangkan tahun pertama akan naik perahu."

"Oh, begitu." Rasa ingin tahu Rose telah terpuaskan oleh jawaban-jawaban Al.

"Tapi, apa Thestral itu?" Sekarang Scorpius yang bertanya.

"Sudah, itu nanti saja. Ayo kita turun dulu, supaya tidak tertinggal perahu."

Mereka bertiga berjalan ber-iringan keluar dari kereta. Dan langsung bergabung dengan anak-anak tahun pertama lainnya. Mereka semua tampak lugu sekaligus kebingungan.

"Ayo, anak-anak tahun pertama, ikut aku, kita akan naik perahu bersama menyeberang danau." Kata seorang pria besar yang seluruh muka-nya dipenuhi oleh Rambut.

"Itu pasti Hagrid." Celetuk Rose. Tapi mungkin Al dan Scorpius mendengarkannya.

Sesampainya di dermaga di tepi danau, semua anak naik perahu. Mereka semua duduk di masing-masing perahu tiga sampai empat anak per perahunya. Al, Rose, dan Scorpius, duduk di satu perahu yang sama.

"Jadi, apa Thestral itu?" Tanya Scorpius menyambung pembicaraan mereka yang terpotong saat akan turun dari kereta agar tidak tertinggal perahu.

"Thestral itu seperti kuda, tetapi mempunyai moncong seperti burung, dan memiliki sayap. Badannya itu hanya seperti tulang yang terbungkus kulit. Hanya orang tertentu yang dapat melihatnya. Itu kata Mummy-ku" Jawab Rose

"Kau sudah pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Scorpius lagi.

"Belum."

Mereka kembali diam. Hingga hagrid berkata bahwa mereka sudah sampai di _Boat House_. Mereka naik ke darat dengan hati hati. Disana, mereka sudah ditunggu oleh wanita dengan baju berwarna hijau serta menggunakan topi kerucut dan berkacamata —Prof. McGonagall.

"Oke kita akan naik tangga di depan itu. Tolong berjalan ber-iringan secara hati-hati. Aku tak ingin ada murid yang masuk ke _Hospital Wing_ saat mereka pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts." Kata Prof. McGonagall.

Prof. McGonagall terus menuntun mereka hingga mereka tiba di depan pintu besar dengan ukiran rumit yang tampak indah karena tampak berkilau oleh cahaya lilin di sekitarnya. Al tampak samar mendengar suara dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang―yang ia tebak itu bunyi dari dalam ruang dengan pintu yang megah itu.

"Kalian akan diseleksi untuk masuk ke asrama di Aula besar. keempat asrama itu adalah Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin. Kau akan menjadi bagian dari asrama tersebut setelah ditentukan oleh topi seleksi." Kata Prof. McGonagall.

Pintu aula besar terbuka. Tampak empat meja panjang yang sebagian sudah ditempati oleh siswa-siswi bertopi hitam berbentuk kerucut. Mereka —siswa tahun pertama—, berjalan di antara meja-meja tersebut hingga sampai di depan altar podium. Tampak Prof. McGonagall berjalan menyusul dengan membawa kursi dan topi hitam kusam yang compang-camping dengan tambalan dimana-mana.

"Oke, setelah aku panggil diharap langsung ke depan untuk ditentukan mana asrama yang tepat." Kata Prof. McGonagall sambil meletakkan topi itu pada kursi yang tadi dibawa bersama oleh Prof. McGonagall. Riuh anak-anak tahun pertama mulai terdengar, meskipun hanya dengungan yang timbul akibat mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain. Tapi, dengungan itu berhenti karena mereka melihat dan mendengar topi itu bernyanyi.

_"__Oh, mungkin menurutmu aku jelek,_

_ Tapi jangan menilaiku dari penampilanku,_

_ Berani taruhan takkan bisa kau temuka_

_ Topi yang lebih pandai dariku._

_ Jubahmu boleh hitam kelam,_

_ Topimu licin dan tinggi,_

_ Aku mengungguli semua itu_

_ Karena di Hogwarts ini aku Topi Seleksi._

_ Tak ada apa pun dalam pikiranmu_

_ Yang bisa kausembunyikan dariku,_

_ Jadi pakailah aku dan kau akan kuberitahu_

_ Asrama mana yang cocok untukmu." _

Prof. McGonagall tampak membuka gulungan perkamen yang Al tebak itu adalah nama-nama siswa tahun pertama. Ia benar-benar tak memikirkan hal ini. Diseleksi didepan banyak orang, itu merupakan salah satu yang mengganggu Al. Ia lebih terbiasa menjadi seseorang yang tertutup. Tidak seperti kakaknya James yang seperti tak punya malu di depan siapapun.

"Auckland, Kian"

Anak laki laki dengan rambut coklat dengan mata berwarna abu-abu berjalan ke arah kursi. Ia lalu duduk disitu dan langsung dipakaikan topi oleh Prof. McGonagall.

"Gryffindor!" Topi itu berteriak keras. Disambut dengan tepuk tangan oleh anak-anak Gryffindor. Anak yang bernama Kian itu tampak langsung berlari ke arah meja Gryffindor.

"Auckland, Liam"

Sepintas, Al mengira bahwa Kian kembali maju. Namun ternyata kian memiliki saudara kembar yang benar-benar identik.

"Gryffindor!" Topi itu berteriak lagi, dengan sambutan tepuk tangan oleh anak-anak Gryffindor, Ia berlari menyusul saudara kembarnya.

"Auckland, Peter"

Al membatin, mana bisa ada tiga anak kembar yang benar-benar identik? Ia menduga pasti auckland yang ini juga Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor!" Seisi Aula besar tampak takjub, dan heran, bagaimana bisa tiga anak kembar bisa sangat identik dan ditempatkan pada satu asrama yang sama oleh topi seleksi. Namun, tampa diiringi tepuk tangan, anak yang bernama Peter itu langsung berlari menyusul saudara-saudara kembarnya.

"Finch-Flechey, Mark"

"Hufflepuff" tepuk tangan dari meja yang berbeda berbunyi keras.

"Flicksting, Edward"

"Hufflepuff"

"Hellerborth, Cho"

"Hufflepuff"

"Lloyd, Edmund"

"Slytherin" Ia langsung berlari ke meja slytherin. Ia adalah siswa pertama yang masuk ke Slytherin.

"Longbottom, Lena" diseleksi ke Ravenclaw

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Seisi aula hening. Terdengar bisik-bisik atau mungkin terlampau keras untuk sekadar bisik-bisik karena Albus dapat sedikit mendengarnya. _'berani bertaruh ia masuk Slytherin'. _Disaat yang sama, sang topi sedang berbisik kepada Scorpius. "Kau memiliki darah-murni sehingga kau cocok menjadi Slytherin. Tapi kau memiliki jiwa yang terlampai murni untuk mauk ke Slytherin. Oleh karena itu, mungkin aku sudah menemukan mana yang tepat untukmu. Sebaiknya kau di―"

"Gryffindor!" Sang topi seleksi berteriak keras. Namun hening sekarang menyelubungi aula besar. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Malfoy masuk Gryffindor? Hampir tidak mungkin. Scorpius langsung berjalan ke meja Gryffindor dan duduk di sebelah Peter.

Beberapa nama dipanggil oleh McGonagall. McHannah, Nott, Moon, Perks. Hingga akhirnya...

"Potter, Albus" Al langsung duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Aula besar mendadak hening. Sang topi berbisik kepada Albus. "Pintar, Cerdik, Cerdas, Individualistis mu sangat tinggi. Namun, dalam lubuk hatimu yang terdalam kau itu ramah. Kau bisa masuk Gryffindor, tapi kau juga bisa masuk Ravenclaw, ataupun juga Hufflepuff dan Slytherin. Semuanya cocok untukmu. Namun, aku melihat isi pikiranmu bahwa kau tak ingin di Slytherin. Setelah ku pertimbangkan, kau tak bisa masuk ke Hufflepuff karena individualistis mu terlalu tinggi. Sekarang kau boleh memilih, Ravenclaw atau Gryffindor." Albus tampaknya berpikir agak lama. Namun ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke Gryffindor. Ia lalu mengatakan keinginannya pada topi seleksi. "Kalau begitu, Gryffindor!" Sorak dan Tepuk terdengar keras. Al berjalan cepat menuju meja Gryffindor.

Ia masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh topi seleksi sehingga ia tak sadar bahwa Rose sudah duduk manis di sebelahnya.

Bunyi dentingan gelas yang dipukul oleh sendok bergema di aula besar. Semua mata para siswa yang ada di aula besar tertuju ke depan mereka. Mata mereka tertuju pada satu orang yaitu sang kepala sekolah Prof. McGonagall. Meskipun ia menjabat menjadi kepala sekolah, kadang ia tetap mengajar transfigurasi. Namun tidak selalu karena kesibukannya sebagai kepala sekolah yang luar biasa.

"Selamat datang para siswa tahun pertama. Dan selamat datang kembali bagi semuanya. Aku akan berpidato, tapi mari kita makan dahulu supaya kalian bisa lebih fokus saat mendengarkan nantinya." Saat Prof. McGonagall menjentikkan jarinya, seketika semua meja penuh dengan makanan yang melimpah ruah.

Bunyi denting terdengar seantero aula besar karena gesekan antara garpu dan pisau. Gelas piala yang kosong tiba-tiba terisi saat mereka akan memegang gelas pialanya untuk minum. Makanan yang ada di mejapun berangsur-angsur berkurang dan akhirnya habis.

"Oke, bagaimana semua? Sudah kenyang? Sebelum kalian semua mengantuk sebaiknya ada hal yang perlu diperhatikan untuk kalian semua. Hutan di timur sana berbahaya untuk kalian semua. Dilarang satu siswa pun untuk masuk ke dalam hutan itu. _Gamekeeper_ kita dan Penjaga kita, Hagrid dan Mr. Filch akan segera tahu apabila ada yang melanggar. Siswa dilarang berkeliaran di koridor saat jam malam. Dan ujicoba Quidditch akan dimulai menurut waktu yang ditentukan oleh kapten tim masing-masing asrama. Namun, untuk perlombaannya akan dimulai pada bulan november. Tiap kapten team Quidditch wajib menyerahkan daftar siswa yang tergabung dalam team paling lambat minggu kedua pada awal semester ini. Setelah itu, untuk beberapa asrama kelompok tidur hanya terdiri atas beberapa grup saja. Untuk itu, para prefek akan membacakannya nanti saat sudah sampai di _Common-Room_ masing masing asrama. Oke, silahkan kalian menuju ke Asrama masing-masing. Siswa tahun pertama akan dibimbing oleh prefek asrama masing masing. Jangan khawatir, tas kalian sudah berada di kamar kalian." Kata Prof. Panjang lebar. Setelah Prof. McGonagall selesai, semua siswa keluar dari aula besar untuk menuju ke asrama masing-masing. Al, Rose, Scorpius, dan Auckland bersaudara berjalan bersama dengan siswa tahun pertama yang lainnya mengikuti prefek hingga sampai di depan lukisan besar bergambar perempuan gemuk di ujung koridor.

"Password?" Kata perempuan gemuk dalam lukisan itu.

"Thestral Foot" Kata sang prefek. Lukisan itu membuka. Mereka kemudian berjalan masuk melalui lorong di belakang lukisan tadi.

"Oke anak-anak. Ini adalah Gryffindor _Common-Room_. Untuk kamar laki-laki ada dibagian kanan. Dan untuk kamar perempuan ada di bagian kiri. Untuk pembagian kamar kalian bisa melihat papan notifikasi disana." Kata sang prefek sambil menunjuk papan dengan penuh tempelan di dekat perapian. Semua anak pun langsung berbondong-bondong melihat daftar pembagian kamar itu. Al, Scorpius, dan Rose, masih tetap menunggu hingga kerumunan berkurang―toh, untuk apa ikut berkerumun seperti itu, nanti juga lihat daftarnya kok―.

Sang Prefek sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Anak-anak mulai masuk ke kamarnya masing masing. Al, Scorpius, dan Rose menuju ke papan pengumuman.

"Aku G-01. Mungkin maksudnya _Girl_-_room _1." Celetuk Rose.

"Wah, Al. Kita satu kamar. B-07. _Boy-room _7." Kata Scorpius.

"Dengan trio kembar itu. Tak kusangka, aku akan dapat _room-mate_ yang kembar identik. Tiga pula. Bisa tidak ya, aku membedakan mereka?" Kata Al.

"Pasti bisa. Oke, aku ke kamarku dulu. _Bye." _Kata Rose. Yang akhirnya meninggalkan mereka. Lalu Al dan Scorpius pun menyusul masuk ke kamar mereka.

_Common-Room_ sudah kosong. Semua sudah di kamar masing masing. Di kamar yang ditempati Al dan Scorpie, semua sedang berbenah mengeluarkan baju-baju, dan perlengkapan sekolah mereka ke lemari di sebelah ranjang. Al nampaknya yang pertama selesai berbenah. Ia langsung berpakaian piyama lalu merebahkan badannya di ranjang.

"Kau sudah selesai Al?" Tanya Scorpie

"Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kau tidak menulis surat untuk keluargamu?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Al bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menulis surat kepada keluarga di rumah. Menginformasikan bahwa ia sudah dipilih ke Gryffindor.

"Emm, Al?"

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku numpang mengirimkan surat untuk Daddy-ku?"

"Tentu, Hedwig bisa kok." yang disahut dengan uhu-uhu serak yang dibuat oleh Hedwig. "Tapi, bolehkah aku membaca isi suratmu? Aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau katakan ke mereka. Kan rata-rata keluargamu itu Slytherin." Sambungnya

"Oke, baca saja."

_ To: Daddy_

_ Dad, saat ini aku sudah menjadi bagian dari Hogwarts._

_Saat-saat seleksi adalah saat yang paling mendebarkan. _

_ Kau tahu, aku sekarang benar-benar tak menyangka, _

_bahwa apa yang aku inginkan menjadi kenyataan._

_ Ya, aku sekarang menjadi Gryffindor. Aneh bukan? _

_Padahal seluruh keluarga besar kita adalah Slytherin._

_ Bahkan, tadi topi seleksi membisikkan sesuatu untukku._

_Katanya, jiwaku terlalu murni untuk masuk ke Slytherin._

_Apa itu maksudnya Dad?_

_ Aku sudah punya teman sekarang. Namanya Al._

_Aku benar benar tak menyangka bahwa ia salah satu keluarga_

_Potter. Padahal, aku sangat nge-fans dengan Daddynya, Harry_

_Potter. Suatu keberuntungan bukan?_

_ Sudah dulu ya Dad. Balas suratku secepat mungkin_

_dengan Levy. _

_ Scorpie_

_PS: Hedwig―Burung yang mengantar surat ini adalah milik Al._

"Wow, panjang sekali. Eh, Kau nge-fans dengan Daddy-ku? Dan siapa itu Levy?" Tanya Al.

"Iya, aku ngefans dengan Daddy-mu karena dia itu keren. Dia itu pahlawan dunia sihir. Bahkan dia sangat berjasa untuk keluarga Malfoy, karena jika tak ada Daddy-mu pasti keluarga Malfoy masih dalam cengkraman tangan jahat Voldemort. Levy itu burung hantu keluargaku." Kata Scorpius dengan cengirannya.

Scorpius mengambil cokelat kodok yang tadi belum ia makan. "Astaga. Aku dapat kartu _Limited Edition!_" Teriaknya keras, spontan Al dan yang lainya terlonjak kaget.

"Benarkah? Kau dapat kartu itu? Aku sudah berusaha mendapatkan kartu itu tapi sampai sekarang aku belum mempunyainya. Eh, Maaf. Salam kenal, aku Kian, Kian Auckland " Sahut Kian―Si Sulung.

"Aku juga belum mendapatkannya. Aku Liam Auckland."

"Apalagi aku. Aku Peter Auckland."

"Eh? Halo Kian, Liam, dan Peter. Tapi, memang kartu _Limited Edition _itu siapa?" Tanya Al bingung.

"Astaga! Kau tak tahu?" Kata Kian tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" Sekarang Liam dan Peter yang tak percaya.

"Emm, aku tak tertarik untuk mengoleksi itu sebenarnya."

"Oh, wajar kau tak tahu. Dia ayahmu lho." Kata Scorpius.

"Astaga? Benarkah itu Al? Aku tak percaya. Kukira hanya kebetulan semata karena margamu Potter." Kata Kian, Liam, dan Peter bersamaan.

"Oh, iya Harry Potter ayahku."

"Lalu siapa itu James Potter? Yang tahun kedua disini." Kata Peter―Si Bungsu

"Oh itu kakakku."

"Astaga? Kalian tidak mirip sama sekali."

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kita semua segera tidur." Kata Scorpius bijak sambil mletakkan suratnya dan surat Al ke paruh Hedwig untuk dikirimkan.

Semua langsung tidur ke ranjang masing-masing. Pelan, terdengar bunyi nafas yang beraturan dari mereka semua. Tanda mereka sudah terlelap dan berenang dalam alam mimpi mereka. Mungkin karena kelelahan akibat perjalanan kereta yang panjang mereka menjadi tidur pulas hingga hari berganti.

Sarapan pagi itu telah usai. Mereka dibagikan jadwal pelajaran oleh Prof. Slughorn. Hari ini Hari Sabtu, ada 3 pelajaran pada hari ini. Di jam pagi akan ada Transfigurasi bersama Ravenclaw. Lalu jam siang akan ada Pelajaran Mantra bersama Hufflepuff. Dan Jam Sore akan ada Herbologi bersama Slytherin―Al agak mual dan merinding melihat jadwal jam sore.

Al, Scorp, dan Rose berjalan bersamaan menuju kelas Transfigurasi. Al dan Scorp duduk bersama. Sedangkan Rose duduk bersama anak Ravenclaw yang bernama Lena Longbottom. Kelas Transfigurasi kali itu tidak ditangain langsung oleh Prof. McGonagall, namun ditangani oleh guru pengganti. Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa mengekspektasikan hal bahwa kepala sekolah bisa mengajar di waktu senggangnya?.

Rose bisa men-transfigurasi tikus menjadi kotak kecil, Scorp bisa men-transfigurasi kadal menjadi tempat lilin. Kenapa rasanya Al sulit sekali merubah hewan yang ada di depannya?. Bukankah siput hewan yang mudah untuk di-transfigurasi-kan?. Albus berulang kali melirik kepada Scorp. Dan selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Bagaimana Bisa?'. Hingga Bel berbunyipun Ia masih belum bisa men-transfigurasikan siput yang ada di depannya. Ia berencana menanyakan caranya kepada Rose dan Scorp setelah Jam Sore di _Common-Room._ Tetapi entah kenapa Al mual kembali saat memikirkan Jam Sore.

Semua siswa berkumpul di aula besar untuk bersantap siang. Pasti mereka merasa lapar karena hari pertama biasanya terasa melelahkan. Yah, pasti mereka merasa lelah karena terbiasa bersantai saat liburan musim panas.

Al menikmati makan siangnya dalam diam. Scorp makan sambil mengoceh ria dengan Al dan Rose. Tapi sepertinya hanya Rose yang mendengarkan. Hingga saat mereka makan para burung hantu turun. Burung hantu berkulit coklat terang berbadan ramping seperti elang mendaratkan sebuah surat kepada Scorp, Al menduga itu adalah Levy. Burung hantu kecil mendaratkan bungkusan kecil kepada Rose, rupanya itu 3 bungkus coklat kodok, Al tahu burung hantu itu namanya Pigwedgeon. Dan burung hantu putih bersih salju mendaratkan surat pada Al.

"Hedwig paling mencolok karena hanya dia yang berwarna putih terang disini." Kata Scorp.

"Sebetulnya itu Harold, bukan Hedwig." Jawab Al enteng.

"Hah? Siapa? Harold? Milik siapa itu?"

"Harold itu burung hantu milik Daddy"

"Mirip sekali dengan Hedwig."

"Yah, begitulah."

"Kau dapat surat dari Daddy-mu?"

"Iya. Tapi aku ingin membaca nanti saja. Sebaiknya kita segera habiskan makanan ini lalu ke kelas Prof. Flitwick."

Mereka berjalan ke kelas Mantra bersama beberapa anak dari Hufflepuff dan si trio kembar. Al berjalan sambil membaca buku Mantra-nya. Scorpius sedang asik mengobrol bersama Scorpius. Si trio kembar sedang asik memainkan beberapa mainan yang Al yakin mereka beli saat mereka di Diagon Alley. Dan anak-anak hufflepuff tersebut hanya berjalan dalam diam.

"Selamat siang anak-anak."

Seorang pria berpostur kecil berdiri diatas tumpukan buku-buku tebal. Ia tampak sudah sangat tua. Berjanggut putih panjang dengan topi kerucut dan baju jubah berwarna biru.

"Hari ini memang hari pertama, tetapi aku ingin kalian langsung belajar―Ah, mungkin kita perlu sedikit perkenalan. Aku Filius Flitwick, kalian bisa memanggilku Prof. Flitwick. Kelas sebelum kalian di pagi ini sudah bisa dasar-dasar dari teori mantra levitasi. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan?"

Al mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Mr.―?"

"Potter, Sir. Mantra Levitasi adalah mantra yang sangat berguna untuk melayangkan sesuatu."

"_Clever_. Lima poin untuk Gryffindor. Ada yang bisa menyebutkan apa mantranya?" Tanya Prof. Flitwick. Al mengangkat tanganya lagi.

"Ah, Mr. Potter lagi."

"Ya, Sir. Mantranya adalah _Wingardium Leviosa_."

"_Excellent. _Lima poin lagi untuk Gryffindor. Jadi seperti apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Mr. Potter. Mantra ini adalah mantra untuk melayangkan sesuatu. Dalam melakukan mantra, kalian perlu berkonstrasi pada apa yang akan kalian lakukan lalu kejutkan ke target. Dan sekarang, ayo kita lakukan―Tanpa tongkat terlebih dahulu, _please_. Oke, Ikuti aku. _Wingardium Leviosa."_

Semua anak yang ada di ruang itu mengucapkan mantra levitasi. Tak terkecuali Al. Ia sangat antusias dalam mengucapkan mantra itu.

"Sekarang coba kalian gunakan tongkat kalian untuk menerbangkan bulu yang ada di depan kalian."

Semua anak mencoba, namun tak ada yang melayang. Kecuali Al, terlihat bulu yang ada di depan Al terbang. Scorpius dan Rose yang duduk di sebelah Al tampak terkagum kagum. Seluruh anak tampak takjub akan Al, terlihat dari mereka yang mulutnya terbuka saking takjubnya.

"Wah, Hebat sekali Mr. Potter. Lihat, Ia berhasil melakukannya. Lima Poin lagi untuk Gryffindor." Rose dan Scorpius menyenggol Al dengan siku mereka. Dalam sehari, Al sudah dapat memberikan 15 poin untuk asrama mereka. Hebat, sungguhlah hebat. Mereka yang belum dapat melakukan mantra levitasi diberi esai untuk mendeskripsikan mantra levitasi serta kegunaannya dalam keseharian.

Bel berbunyi. Para siswa Gryffindor langsung berjalan menuju _Green House_. Mereka berjalan berkelompok. Al, Scorpius, Rose, dan trio Auckland berjalan bersama menuju _Green House_ sambil mengobrol asyik hingga sampai di _Green House_. Mereka berenam berdiri berjejeran di tepi meja panjang yang penuh dengan tanaman satu jenis.

"Selamat datang anak-anak. Di _Green House _1. Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, sebaiknya kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Namaku Pomona Sprout, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Prof. Sprout. Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan padaku?" Tanya Prof. Sprout ramah. "Tak ada? Wah baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Yah seperti biasa, pasti ada sesi tanya jawab. Ada yang tahu apa pupuk yang paling cocok untuk segala tanaman sihir?"

Al memang benar-benar maniak angkat tangan. Kali ini Al yang pertama mengangkat tanganya.

"Ya, Mr. Potter?"

"Eh. Ya, pupuk yang paling cocok untuk segala tanaman sihir adalah kotoran naga."

"_Excellent! _Lima poin untuk Gryffindor." Anak Slytherin bersurak. Bukan tanda senang, tapi karena mereka tak suka Gryffindor mendapatkan poin. Ini membuat Al bergidik jijik. Syukurlah ia tidak masuk Slytherin.

Prof. Sprout menjelaskan segala _tetek-bengek _tentang pupuk kotoran naga hingga bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Mereka diberikan esai untuk mencari beberapa pupuk-pupuk lain dan kegunaannya―namun, tidak bagi Al. Dan mereka ber-enam segera berjalan bersama menuju menara Gryffindor.

"Astaga, sangat melelahkan." Kata Liam setelah sampai di _common-room_. Nampaknya mereka yang pertama sampai di sana hingga mereka dapat duduk berkelompok dikursi nyaman di dekat perapian yang tidak menyala api-nya.

"Sangat." Sahut Kian dan Peter bersamaan.

"Ayolah, kupikir asik kok. Jangan mengeluh. Padahal ini kan baru hari pertama." Kata Rose.

"Mungkin tidak. Astaga. Hari pertama saja kita sudah mendapat esai. Enak sekali jadi Al. Tidak mendapat satu esai-pun."

"Iya betul. Al memang pandai." Sahut trio Auckland hampir bersamaan.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya sempat membaca buku untuk pelajaran hari ini tadi malam. Aku memang selalu terbangun saat tengah malam. Jadi, kesempatan itu aku selalu gunakan untuk membaca."

"Wow. Aku tak menyadari kau terbangun." kata Scorpius.

"Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang mendengarkanku. Kalian―Scorpius, Kian, Liam, dan Peter―tertidur lelap sekali tadi malam."

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena kelelahan."

"Ya, mungkin kalian kelelahan. Oh iya, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita mengerjakan esai bersama-sama? Sekalian minta dibantu Al supaya cepat selesai." Ide Rose bijak.

"Ah, ide bagus." Kata Liam.

"Oke, aku ikut." Kata Peter.

"Tentu aku ikut." Kata Kian.

"Aku juga!" Kata Scorpius sambil meringis.

"Semua setuju Al. Bagaimana, kau mengajari kami kan?" Mohon Rose pada Al.

"Eh? Baiklah. Tetapi kau harus mengajariku Transfigurasi. Tadi aku tak bisa melakukanya."

"Tenanglah. Kita akan belajar bersama. Peter, Kian, dan Liam, juga belum busa kok." Ungkap Rose tenang.

Setelah percakapan ringan mereka di kursi di dekat perapian selesai, mereka menuju ke kamar masing-masing. Mereka lalu mandi. Dan bersiap untuk mengerjakan esai mereka bersama-sama.

Malangnya, _common-room_ penuh. Mereka-pun berujar bahwa di perpustakaan mungkin akan lebih dapat membantu mereka apabila membutuhkan beberapa referensi. Kemudian mereka masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Oke, kita mulai dengan mengerjakan esai mantra. Mungkin lebih baik kita mencari buku tentang mantra levitasi―Madam Pince, Madam Pince, apakah ada buku tentang mantra levitasi?" Panggil Rose, Madam Pince pun mendekat.

"Ada, kebetulan sekali sedang akan kukembalikan ke tempatnya. Ini." Tawarnya pada Rose.

Mereka menyalin buku itu dalam diam. Karena Al tidak diberi esai, ia hanya membaca buku dengan judul 'Tanaman Air Utara dan Kegunaanya' sambil sekali-kali menganggukan kepalanya tanda paham.

"Hah, selesai. Eh, astaga. Sudah hampir jam malam. Bagaimana kalo kita segera ke asrama kita?" Dan mereka segera kembali ke Gryffindor _common-room_.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N : Terimakasih karena telah membaca fiksi ini. Sekali lagi, mohon beri kritikan demi kesempurnaan fiksi ini. Dan mohon bimbingan dari kalian untuk masalah 'Alur yang Terlalu Cepat.' Terimakasih. Dan sejujurnya, saya belum memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Apakah akan ada Slash Relationships, atau Straight Relationship. Tetapi mungkin akan cenderung ke Slash Relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Year****s**** at Hogwarts**

* * *

Green Shooter Nanodayo proud to publish a fiction.

Cast : Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Malfoy, OC, and Many More

Disclaimer of this fiction is belong to me. But, the cast is belong to Mrs. J. K. Rowling

I'm sorry for the typos. But, i wish i get your criticsm on Review.

* * *

A/N : This is the second chapter of this fiction. Dan terima kasih untuk satu reviewnya, karena saya kira saya tidak akan mendapatkan satu review pun. :)

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya :

...

Mereka-pun berujar bahwa di perpustakaan mungkin akan lebih dapat membantu mereka apabila membutuhkan beberapa referensi. Kemudian mereka masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Oke, kita mulai dengan mengerjakan esai mantra. Mungkin lebih baik kita mencari buku tentang mantra levitasi―Madam Pince, Madam Pince, apakah ada buku tentang mantra levitasi?" Panggil Rose, Madam Pince pun mendekat.

"Ada, kebetulan sekali sedang akan kukembalikan ke tempatnya. Ini." Tawarnya pada Rose.

Mereka menyalin buku itu dalam diam. Karena Al tidak diberi esai, ia hanya membaca buku dengan judul 'Tanaman Air Utara dan Kegunaanya' sambil sekali-kali menganggukan kepalanya tanda paham.

"Hah, selesai. Eh, astaga. Sudah hampir jam malam. Bagaimana kalau kita segera ke asrama kita?" Dan mereka segera kembali ke Gryffindor _common-room_.

* * *

Setelah terengah-engah berlari karena takut akan ketahuan sedang berada di koridor oleh Mr. Filch si-tua-bangka-menyebalkan-yang-sangat-suka-sekali-menghukum-orang ‖―begitu kata mereka. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di Gryffindor _common-room_.

Gryffindor _common-room_ sudah sepi sekarang. Lampu dari lilin dan lentera yang menerangi bahkan sudah dinyalakan dengan cahaya redup.

"Sepertinya mereka semua sudah tidur. Astaga. Bagaimana kita bisa mengerjakan esai kita disini? Ini sangat gelap." Keluh Rose

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan esainya besok saja. Toh waktu deadline-nya masih lama." celetuk Scorpius.

"No way! Setidaknya kita harus mengerjakan hari ini. Kata mummy-ku kalau ada esai yang ditugaskan hari itu, lebih baik dikerjakan hari itu juga agar tidak repot kedepanya. Supaya tidak terburu-buru. Jadi nilai esai kita nanti maksimal." kata Rose panjang lebar.

"Memang ada benarnya juga sih, Aunt Hermoine. Jadi tidak terburu-buru." kata Albus

"Yah, baiklah, nampaknya aku kalah suara. Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Peter.

"Bagaimana cara kita mengerjakan esai jika cahaya dari lilin dan lentera-lentera diatas sangatlah redup?" jelas Scorpius.

"Mungkin Al tahu mantra untuk menambah terang lilin dan lentera."

"Yah, mungkin. Aku belum pernah mencoba juga sih."

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo coba."

"Engorgio" Al mengucapkan mantranya.

BRUSH! Api menyembur sangat besar.

"Reducto" Al mengucapkan mantra kebalikannya.

Semuanya terpekik. Untung tidak terlalu keras sehingga tidak membangunkan anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya.

"Kurasa itu terlalu besar Al." kata Liam.

"Yah, itu memang terlalu besar. Aku mengakuinya. Tapi mungkin aku tahu mantranya."

"Baiklah. _Try then_."

"Minio Engorgia" kata Al pelan, dengan konsentrasi. Dan benar saja, cahaya di _common-rrom_ menjadi terang karena api mulai membesar. Tidak seperti tadi, yang apinya terlalu besar.

"Wow. Itu sangat keren, Al!. Hebat sekali kau sudah menguasai banyak mantra. Padahal hanya sedikit yang aku bisa." ujar Kian.

"Ah, tidak kok. Hanya kebetulan aku sering minta diajari Dad. Yasudah, ayo kita mengerjakan esai herbologi dan segera tidur agar besok pagi kita tidak bangun terlalu siang."

"Tapi bagaimana kita mengerjakannya? Tadi kita lupa meminjam buku herbologi pada madam Pince." sesal Rose.

"Sudah. Tenang saja. Aku punya buku tentang pupuk. Aku ambil dulu yah." Al kemudian naik menuju kamarnya, untuk mengambil buku yang ia maksud. Setelah ia menemukannya, ia langsung kembali turun ke _common-room._

"Wah, untung sekali kau punya Al. Apakah kau membeli buku ini di Diagon Alley?" tanya Scorpius.

"Tidak, aku diberi oleh Uncle Neville."

"Neville? Apakah yang kau maksud adalah Prof. Longbottom?" tanya Kian.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Dia pamanmu? Dia kan pengajar herbologi untuk tahun ke tiga dan seterusnya. Kau tahu? Yah karena Prof. Sprout sudah cukup tua untuk menghadapi tanaman-tanaman berbahaya."

"Iya. Dia memang hebat." jawab Al.

Al menjelaskan semuanya secara runtut dan jelas. Sedang teman-temannya menyalin apa yang Al katakan _"... Pupuk yang terbuat dari pembusukan rumput laut d__ari__ timur-tengah juga sangat terkenal akan kandungan nutrisi untuk tanaman-tanaman sihir. Dan blah―blah."_

"Huaaah. Tanganku pegal sekali." Keluh Scorpius.

"Tapi dengan begini kita bisa santai karena esai kita sudah selesai bukan?" kata Rose bijak.

"Aku mengantuk." celetuk Kian. Sedangkan Liam dan Peter sudah menguap sangat lebar―seperti kuda nil mungkin.

"Yasudah, ayo bereskan ini semua dan tidur." Mereka membereskan segala perlengkapan mereka dengan sambil menguap berulang-ulang.

"Goodnite." kata mereka saling membalas satu sama lain. Lalu mereka pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Berganti piyama. Lalu tidur.

Al terbangun ditengah tidurnya. Bukannya tidur lagi, ia malah mendudukan dirinya di pingiran tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu mengambil buku mantra―yang menurutnya buku bacaan―dalam diam. Setelah kira-kira satu jam, Al kembali tidur hingga keesokan harinya saat sinar matahari sudah mencuri-curi jalan masuk melalui kaca yang ada di kamar Al dan kawan-kawannya.

.::o0o::.

Denting piring yang beradu dengan garpu dan pisau terdengar bergema di aula besar. Ya, mereka semua sedang sarapan. Al memilih menyantap sandwich dengan telur setengah matang dalam diam. Setelah dirasa perutnya kenyang, Al kemudian berjalan-jalan untuk mengeksplorasi bagian-bagian dan ruangan-ruangan Hogwarts yang belum ia ketahui. Kenapa al tidak masuk kelas? Sekarang hari minggu, tentu saja saat untuk bersantai dari kesibukan padatnya kegiatan belajar mereka sebagai murid Hogwarts.

Rose lebih memilih ke perpustakaan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Scorpius dan Trio Auckland lebih memilih untuk mebayar hutang kurang tidurnya akibat semalam mereka tidur terlalu larut.

Mulai dari ruang piala, hospital wing, bahkan sampai lapangan quidditch pun ia datangi. Sebenarnya Al sudah sangat ingin sekali menaiki sapu terbang. Namun ia belum diperbolehkan oleh sekolah. Selain karena belum tahu cara terbang, ia juga tidak mempunyai sapu terbang. Terkadang, Al iri dengan Daddynya karena ia benar-benar hebat dalam hal terbang dengan sapu.

Setelah Al merasa lelah, ia lalu menyusul Rose diperpustakaan. Karena menurutnya perpustakaan adalah tempat yang nyaman karena di sana Ia bisa menemukan ketenangan.

"Rose." panggil Al sambil berbisik.

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Tentu."

"Kau sedang baca apa?"

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard."

"Wah, aku menyukai buku itu. Ngomong-ngomong cerita apa yang kau suka?"

"Babbity Rabbity, mungkin. Kau?"

"Aku lebih suka The Deathly Hallows sebenarnya."

"Ah. Uncle Harry kan punya ketiga itu."

"Yah, dahulu. Namun ia telah membuang tongkat elder di jurang dekat hogwarts, dan membuang batu kebangkitan di hutan terlarang. Satu-satunya yang Dad punyai hanyalah jubah _invisible_, yang bisa membuat kita tak terlihat."

"Waah. Sepertinya itu hebat."

"Yah, memang. _By the way, _kau berada disini sejak kapan?"

"Aku? Yah setelah sarapan aku kesini. Kau sendriri setelah sarapan kemana dulu?"

"Aku berkeliling sekolah. Cukup menyenangkan sih. Hampir semua lantai sudah aku jelajahi. Kakigu pegal sekali."

"Kau tidak tidur seperti Scorpius dan yang lainnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di pagi hari."

"Oh, mereka sungguh seperti beruang."

"Haha, kau ada-ada saja Rose."

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku. Pasti asik berkeliling di sekeliling sekolah."

"Aku tadi mau mengajakmu. Namun kau sedang mengobrol bersama teman-teman cewekmu. Aku tak mau mengganggu."

"Ooh, lain kali mengajakku ya."

"Oke. Eh, liat kau membaca aku jadi ingin membaca buku disini. Sebentar ya, aku mau mengambil buku dulu."

"Yah, silahkan." Al lalu pergi meninggalkan Rose untuk mencari buku yang akan ia baca. Al langsung berjalan menuju seksi buku-buku mantra―Al memang sangat tertarik dengan mantra. Setelah mencari-cari, Al menemukan mantra berjudul "Mantra Simple Untuk Keseharian". Lalu ia berjalan kembali ke Rose.

"Sudah menemukan bukumu, Al?"

"Yah, sudah. Ini, judulnya Mantra Simple Untuk Keseharian."

"Wooah, kau memang sangat tertarik dengan mantra ya?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu sih. Kau tau, mantra itu sangat berguna."

"Yah, aku percaya. Jika kau tak bisa mantra twntunya tadi malam kita tak bisa mengerjakan Esai herbologi."

"Hehe. Itu hanya kebetulan aku tahu mantranya."

"Tidak, Al. Itu bukan kebetulan. Sebelum kita sekolah di Hogwarts, saat aku berkunjung ke rumahmu aku pasti melihat kau sedang mem-praktekkan mantra-mantra dari buku ayahmu."

"Wah, diam-diam kau _stalker _ku ya?"

"EH. Bukan. Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Boleh kan?"

"Yah, aku tau."

"Ngomong-ngomong besok pelajaran kita apa saja, Rose?"

"Besok? Jam pagi ada Pelajaran Terbang dengan Ravenclaw, Jam siang ada Mantra dengan Slytherin, Jam sore ada Ramuan dengan Hufflepuff."

"Wah tak terduga. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk besok."

"Kau sudah tidak takut lagi dengan Slytherin?"'

"Tidak, tapi lebih baik karena sekarang aku sudah bisa mengabaikannya."

"Oh."

"Yasudah, ayo kita ke _common room._ Kurasa membaca buku di sana akan terasa lebih nyaman." Usul Al.

"Ya, itu ide bagus."

Setelah meminta izin pada madam Pince untuk meminjam buku itu, mereka lalu ke _common room. _Ramai? Iya, _common room _saat ini memang ramai. Tapi untunglah, dua kursi di pojok sana kosong. Lalu mereka berjalan ke arah kursi itu. Sayangnya, saat mereka berdua hampir sampai ada dua anak yang sudah menduduku dua kursi kosong tersebut. Karena kecewa tak mendapatkan kuri si _common room_, mereka lalu memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang mereka bawa di kamar masing-masing.

Sesampainya di kamar, rupanya Scorpius, Liam, Kian, dan Peter sudah terbangun. Rupanya mereka sedang bermain suatu permainan. Permainan apa? Entahlah, Al tidak tahu.

"Dari mana kau Al?" tanya Liam yang pertama kali melihat Al masuk.

"Aku? Hanya berkeliling di sekeliling sekolah."

"Wuah. Dari tadi pagi?"

"Tidak, setelah aku lelah aku lalu menyusul Rose di perpustakaan sebentar. Mlalu kami kembali dan karena _common room_ penuh kami akhirna memilih untuk membaca buku yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan di kamar masing-masing."

"Astaga, Al. Apakah kau tidak bosan membaca buku terus?"

"Tidak. Itu hobiku."

"Ooh. Kau mau ikut main bersama kami?"

"Tidak ah. Terimakasih."

"Yasudah."

"_By the way, _ besok pelajarannya apa saja Al?" tanya Scorpius.

"Besok? Jam pagi ada Pelajaran Terbang dengan Ravenclaw, Jam siang ada Mantra dengan Slytherin, Jam sore ada Ramuan dengan Hufflepuff."

"Terbang? Hebat. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk itu."

"Ravenclaw?" bingung Kian.

"Iya, kita jam pagi dengan Ravenclaw. Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih."

"Siapa pengajar pelajaran terbang?" tanya Al.

"Oh, itu madam Hooch."

"Siapa itu madam Hooch?"

"Ah. Besok kan kau akan tahu."

"Eh. Memang benar ya kata Rose dan Al." celetuk Scorpius.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Al.

"Buktinya sekarang kita bisa santai tanpa harus memikirkan soal esai. Pasti teman-teman kita sekarang sedang sibuk dan pusing mengerjakan esai mantra yang panjang dan melelahkan itu."

"Haha. Biasakanlah dengan hal itu. Supaya kita bisa lebih sering-sering bersantai."

"Ada-ada saja kau Al. Oh iya, nanti malam kau mau mengajari kami bab dua kan?" tanya Peter.

"Eh, kenapa terburu-buru?" bingung Al.

"Aku tahu kau sudah menguasai materi bab dua Al. Selain itu supaya kami juga tidak mendapat esai sepertimu." jawab Scorpius

"Boleh boleh saja. Setelah makan malam kita mulai ya?"

"Semakin cepat semakin baik supaya kita tidur-nya tidak terlalu larut seperti tadi malam. Aku takut aku akan mengantuk di pagi hari di hari selasa."

"Oke."

Setelah makan malam, mereka lalu berlajar bersma-sama di _common room, _tak lupa mereka mengajak Rose untuk belajar menjelaskan materi pada bab dua itu panjang lebar sambil sesekali memberikan praktik. Setelah dirasa cukup belajar mantra, dan karena mereka semua sudah mengantuk, mereka lalu tidur. Hingga keesokan harinya,

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Pagi, Ignatius. Pagi Liam."

"Selamat pagi madam Hooch."

"Hari ini adalah kali pertama kalian mendapatkan pelajaran terbang di Hogwarts. Sekarang angkat tangan kelian searah dengan sapu lalu katakan 'Up' hingga sapu itu terbang ke tanganmu." sontak, bunya 'Up' bersahutan mulai terdengar. Semua sapu langsung terbang menuju tangan pemanggilnya. Tidak dengan Rose, sapunya hanya mengeliat-geliat di tanah. Sedangkan milik Scorpius malah berputar-putar dahulu sebelum tertangkap setelah adegan kejar-kejaran.

"Sekarang coba naiki sapu masing-masing, lalu jejakkan kaki kalian ke tanah secara perlahan agar bisa terbang." mereka semua sangat antusias sekali dalam mengikuti pelajaran terbang mereka. Hingga tanpa sadar mereka telah menghabiskan waktu pelajaran terbang mereka.

Mereka―Al, Scorpius, Rose, Kian, Liam, dan Peter― sekarang sedang berjalan bersama menuju koridor utama menuju kelas Prof. Flitwick setelah mempir ke Asrama Gryffindor untuk mengambil esai mereka.

"Oke, sekarang, sebelum pelajaran dimulai, kumpulkan esai kalian." Semua mulai mengumpulkan gulungan-gulungan perkamen pada prof Flitwick dengan muka suram makrena mengantuk. Tak terkecuali anak-anak Slytherin. Mungkin hanya mereka berenam―Al, Scorpius, Rose, Kian, Liam, dan Peter― saja yang mukanya cerah. Malahan bisa dikatakan terlampau cerah.

"Setelah kalian semua selesai mengumpulkan, sekarang akan ada _pre-test _untuk bab dua. Untuk perkamen soal dan jawaban sudah saya siapkan. Kalian hanya tinggal menyiapkan pena bulu dan tinta kalian saja." Muka anak-anak yang berada di ruang mantra itu hampir semuanya mendadak suram. Yah, kecuali mereka berenam yang tadi malam sudah belajar tentang bab dua.

Satu menit, dua menit, sepuluh menit, satu jam, dan akhirnya selesai. Ini benar-benar _pretest _yang tidak mereka semua duga. Semuanya ada 50 soal. Tangan mereka semua mungkin rasanya pegal karena hampir semua jawaban yang ada adalah tipe uraian buka isian dengan ciri-ciri 'Jelaskan', 'Sebutkan', 'Jelaskan dan Sebutkan'. Dan yang lebih membuat mereka semua kesal lagi, cara Prof. Flitwick mengoreksi semua jawaban _pretest_ dan esai anak-anak hanya dengan mantra yang tentunya tidak akan melelahkan, ataupun membuat tangan-tangannya merasa pegal.

"Oke, untuk yang pertama, akan saya bagikan esai kalian. Sebenarnya cukup mengecewakan. Namun diantara kalian semua ada yang cukup memuaskan." kata Prof. Flitwick. "Yang pertama, nilai _Exceed Expectation_ untuk Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Liam Auckland, Peter Auckland, dan Kian Auckland. Dan, nilai _Outstanding_ untuk Albus Potter karena kejeniusannya di pelajaran yang lalu. Untuk hadiah, asrama Gryffindor akan kuberikan Lima poin." semua tepuk tangan dari anak-anak Gryffindor pun terdengar. Anak-anak Slytherin memang ikut bertepuk, namun mereka melakukannya dengan setengah hati alias dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Yang kedua, untuk nilai pretest. Ini memang benar-benar membanggakan. Lagi-lagi, nilai tertinggi diraih oleh Albus Potter, dengan nilai _Outstanding_. Disusul dengan Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Peter Auckland, Kian Auckland, dan Liam Auckland yang mendapat nilai _Exceed Expectation_. Untuk itu, lagi-lagi kuberikan 5 poin untuk asrama Gryffindor." Tepuk tangan terdengar bergema sekali lagi di ruangan mantra. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya pelajaran mantra di hari itu usai sudah dengan esai mantra yang ditugaskan untuk semuanya―kecuali mereka berenam tentunya karena telah berhasil di _pretest_ dan esainya lebih dari Acceptable.

Setelah meletakkan buku mantra dan herbologi dan memasukkan buku mantra di asrama Gryffindor, mereka berenam lalu turun ke aula besar untuk makan siang. Kali ini semuanya tampak asik memakan ayam gorengnya sedangkan Al, Scorpius, dan Rose hanya tampak sedang memakan puding.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang Ramuan untuk jam Sore. Sesampainya di sana, mereka rupanya yang pertama sampai sana karena ruangan itu kosong. Nyaris saja mereka kira mereka salah ruang hingga akhirnya anak-anak berjubah hitam dengan warna kuning di kerah jubahnya―Hufflepuff dan anak-anak Gryffindor yang lainnya datang.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang lelaki yang sudah tua muncul menggunakan jubah hijau dengan topi toga yang berbandul dari berlakang lemari yang penuh dengan bahan-bahan ramuan.

"Nah, selamat datang anak-anak. Aku yakin ini pertama kalinya kalian masuk ke kelasku. Namaku Horace Slughorn kau bisa memanggilku prof. Slughorn. Oke, silahkan kalian duduk nyaman di kursi masing-masing." Kata prof. Slughorn. Meja-maja di ruangan itu memang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadikan mereka berkelompok enam-enam.

"Oke, untuk pretest, aku tak ingin kalian merasakan hal-hal yang membuat tangan pegal, jadi untuk pretest di pelajaranku kalian akan langsung praktik membuat ramuan. Kalian akan membuat _'Cure of Boils'_ di sore ini. Dan untuk bahan serta cara untuk membuat ada di _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger._" perintah Prof. Slughorn cepat. Mereka langsung mengambil kuali yang sudah disediakan berikut bahan-bahannya di lemari―mereka masih menggunakan kuali dan bahan dari sekolah karena ini pertama kalinya mereka membuat ramuan.

Al, Rose, dan Scorpius tampak serius memperhatikan buku, membaca, memahami dan lalu mempraktekkannya. Persis dengan apa yang ada di dalam buku. Milik Al tampak sempurna, milik Rose juga sempurna, begitupun milik Scorpius.

"Oke, ramuan itu baru akan selesai minggu depan. Simpan ramuan kalian di lemari di ujung sana. Lalu kau boleh pulang ke asrama masing-masing." Semua langsung membereskan ramuan mereka masing-masing dan berlarian ke asrama masing-masing. Nampaknya mereka semua lelah dengan padatnya jadwal di hari ini.

Malamnya, mereka sekarang sedang duduk-duduk santai sofa di depan perapian sambil bercerita tentang hal yang sudah mereka lewati hari ini. Mereka juga saling bertukar cerita akan senangnya mereka hari ini karena tidak mendapatkan esai satu pelajaran pun dan mereka pun sangat berterima kasih kepada Al karena telah membantu mereka dalam belajar tadi malam.

Sebelum jam malam, mereka memilih untuk tidur karena jadwal untuk besok selasa akan ada pelajaran astronomi dimana mereka akan mengamati langit di malam hari. Jadi, lebih baik memperbanyak tidur sekarang agar tidak mengantuk saat pelajaran astronomi besok malam. Ditengah malam, saat semuanya tertidur pulas seperti biasa Al terbangun.

Keesokan harinya, setelah sarapan tentunya mereka menuju kelas Defense Against Dark Art untuk jam pagi mereka. Kalian tau Percy Weasley? Ia hingga sekarang menjadi staff pengajar di Hogwarts semenjak ia mengundurkan diri dari kursi kementrian dengan jabatan assisten junior menteri sebagai pengajar Defense Again Dark Art. Asik? Tidak. Dia terlalu dipenuhi dengan teori. Yang dilakukan anak-anak dikelasnya hanya mendengarkan, lalu menulis apa yang prof. Weasley katakan. Dan selalu dengan esai menulis yang sungguh membebani. _Pretest? _Katanya ia ingin membuat murid-muridnya terbiasa dulu dengan tugas yang menurutnya ringan itu.

Di Jam siang benar-benar lebih membosankan lagi. Hampir semuanya tertidur kecuali Al dan Rose. Mereka memang benar-benar cerminan murid teladan. Bahkan pengajar jam siang ini benar-benar lebih jauh membosankan dibanding prof. Weasley. Yah, kali ini mereka sedang dalam pelajaran Sejarah Sihir, yang diampu oleh prof. Binns. Satu-satunya guru hantu di hogwarts yang cara mengajarnya begitu-begitu saja. Siswa hanya disuruh menulis apa yang ia tulis di papan tulis dan menulis apa yang ia katakan. Ia kurang atraktif dan interaktif sebagai guru sebenarnya. Siapa yang tidak bosan jika seperti itu? Hanya menulis, menulis, dan menulis.

Setelah makan siang, murid-murid Gryffindor lebih memilih untuk mengisi tenaga mereka dengan cara tidur mengingat nanti malam hingga tengah malam anak-anak Gryffindor menjalani malam di atas menara astronomi di pelajaran astronomi.

Saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di depan teleskop masing-masing di atas menara Astronomi.

"Oke, anak-anak. Ada yang tahu di galaksi mana kita berada?"

Al mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Mereka semua sudah tidak heran. Memangnya siapa yang selalu antusias mengangkat tangannya ketika ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari guru kecuali Al.

"Oke, Mr―"

"Potter sir. _Milky Way_―Bimasakti."

"_Well done_. Lalu adakah yang tahu ada berapa planet di tata surya?" Al kembali mengangkat tangannya.

"_Please_, sir. Ada delapan."

"Bisa kau sebutkan?"

"Merkurius, Venus, Bumi, Mars, Jupiter, Saturnus, Uranus, Neptunus."

"Lalu, planet merah itu sebutan untuk planet apa?"

"Mars, Sir."

"Planet bercincin?"

"Saturnus, Sir."

"Planet terbesar?"

"Jupiter, sir"

"Outstanding. Kau mengagumkan Mr. Potter."

"Terima kasih sir."

"Nah, untuk itu, aku akan memberi kalian esai untuk mencari tahu tentang planet-planet yang ada di tata surya kita ini beserta ciri-cirinya. Kecuali Mr. Potter tentunya." Sontak terdengar dengusan pelan dari anak-anak semua.

Setelah mereka semua sampai di asrama masing-masing, mereka semua memilih untuk langsung tidur karena mereka tetap saja merasakan ngantuk padahal tadi siang mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk tidur agar tidak mengantuk di malam harinya. Rose dan Scorpius terutama, ingin mengerjakan esai mereka sekarang ini juga. Namun karena kantuk mereka terlalu parah, mereka akhirnya juga memilih untuk tidur dengan nyenyak berbalutkan selimut mimpi.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu hingga sekarang musim dingin sudah datang. Poin-poin Gryffindor semakin hari semakin bertambah karena prestasi-prestasi Al. Dan sebentar lagi akan ada pengumuman seleksi Quidditch.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Yeay! Chapter fict ini selesai dengan tidak elitnya hehe. Sebenarnya saya berniat membuat chapter ini agar seperti chapter pertama dengan Word Count 5k+ namun saya sudah stuck duluan hehe. Toh saya akan hiatus selama sebulan untuk menjalani Ujian Nasional besok tanggal 5 Mei 2014. do'akan saya ya teman-teman. Terimakasih sudah membaca fict saya. Oh iya, kebiasaan bangun tengah malam untuk belajar sebentar itu adalah hal yang sering saya lakukan. untuk itu saya terinspirasi oleh diri saya sendiri. Saya berharap anda mereview Fict saya ini untuk memberi kritik karena saya yakin masih banyak kekurangan disini. Maklum, masih author baru hehe. So, Would You Leave Any Review For Me? :) akan saya terima dengan senang hati


End file.
